Pregnancy Issues
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Semua bermula karena Kurokawa mengajukan taruhan pada Tsuna. Sang Decimo tidak menyangka bahwa taruhannya dengan Kurokawa malah menimbulkan kekacauan dan beredarnya isu tentang kehamilan Tsuna. All27 Fanfiction. Boys Love. Mind to read and review?
1. The Genius Man, Gokudera-kun!

Semuanya bermula ketika Tsuna berada di loker sepatunya dan hendak pulang sendiri. Ya, sendiri, tanpa dua orang _Penjaga_ nya yang biasanya ada di sekeliling Tsuna—Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Sampai Kurokawa Hana menghampirinya dengan tampang sinis—tapi memang wajahnya seperti itu—dan berkata, "Tidak biasanya kau sendiri, Sawada. Kemana monyet-monyet penjagamu yang aneh?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Kurokawa, mereka bukan monyet-monyet seperti yang kau katakan dan mereka tidak aneh!" Geram si _brunet_. Tsuna tetaplah Tsuna, ia pasti akan membela teman-teman dan keluarganya.

Kurokawa menyeringai, "Mereka tidak aneh katamu? Kau yakin dengan kata-katamu, Sawada?"

"Tentu saja!" Tsuna membalas ucapan Kurokawa tanpa keraguan.

Kurokawa memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jujur saja ya aku bingung, bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari jika orang-orang di sekelilingmu itu aneh, Sawada?"

Tsuna menatap Kurokawa kesal. "Berhenti mengatakan mereka aneh, Kurokawa. Mereka tidak aneh!" Bela Tsuna.

Hal itu membuat Kurokawa memutar bola matanya kembali. Gadis bersurai hitam itu berusaha meyakinkan Tsuna jika orang di sekeliling Tsuna adalah orang-orang aneh, namun Tsuna nampaknya menganggap itu tidak aneh. "Bagaimana kalau kau melakukan taruhan denganku, Sawada?"

Alis Tsuna terangkat, "Taruhan?" Bingungnya. "Taruhan bagaimana?"

Kurokawa menyeringai—lebih keji kali ini. "Bilang pada teman-temanmu jika kau hamil." Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada mengejek dan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Apa?" Tsuna menjerit kaget. Ia tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya? Hamil? Dia seorang laki-laki dan secara biologis tentu tidak bisa hamil! "Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mungkin hamil, Kurokawa! Kau gila?!"

"Jika memang ketika kau bilang itu pada teman-temanmu mereka tidak percaya maka kau menang." Seringai tidak lepas dari wajah Kurokawa. "Namun jika mereka percaya, maka aku yang menang."

Tsuna menggeleng. _Dia gila_. Tsuna membatin menatap Kurokawa tidak percaya. Siapa yang akan percaya dengan hal bodoh seperti itu, ayolah! "Tentu saja mereka tidak akan percaya. Akan aku buktikan jika mereka bukanlah orang aneh!"

Dengan itu Tsuna meninggalkan Kurokawa dengan perasaan kesal. Ia mengabaikan intuisinya yang berteriak _BAHAYA_! terus menerus. Ia akan mencari teman-temannya dan membuktikan bahwa ucapan Kurokawa tidaklah benar.

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Pregnancy Issues © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **All27 Fanfiction**

* * *

Tsuna tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Gokudera berdiri mematung di depan pagar rumahnya. "Gokudera- _kun_!" Tsuna menyerukan nama Gokudera dan berlari menghampiri sahabatnya—atau _tangan kanan_ menurut Gokudera.

" _Juudaime_!" Gokudera tersenyum sumringah, saking bahagianya Gokudera seperti ada taman bunga sebagai _background_ nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini?" Tsuna menanyakan absennya Gokudera dari sekolah. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Tsuna pulang sendiri, selain karena Yamamoto dan Ryohei punya kegiatan klub.

Gokudera membungkuk dalam pada Tsuna, "Maafkan kelancanganku karena meninggalkanmu, _Juudaime_!" Ia menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang ia bawa pada _Boss_ —yang merangkap jadi pujaan hati—nya. "Ini semua karena _Aneki_ yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dan membuatku tumbang. Sial!" Rutuk si _Hurricane_ - _Bomb_.

Tsuna tersenyum kaku. _Sudah kuduga_. Batinnya miris. "Tidak apa, Gokudera- _kun_." Tsuna menerima bunga dari Gokudera dan membantu pemuda bersurai silver itu untuk berdiri. "Kau tidak perlu membawakan ini untukku."

"TENTU SAJA HARUS, _JUUDAIME_!" Gokudera mengepalkan tangannya keatas dengan mata yang berbinar. "Itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena tidak isa menjadi _tangan kanan_ yang baik. Bahkan itu tidak cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku! Haruskah aku melakukan _ojigi_?"

"GOKUDERA- _KUN_ , _DAME_!" Tsuna langsung menahan Gokudera yang bersiap melakukan ritual _ojigi_ nya. Tsuna menghela nafas lega ketika Gokudera kembali berdiri. "Dibanding memikirkan hal itu, ada hal yang ingin aku beritahu padamu, Gokudera- _kun_."

Alis Gokudera terangkat, "Apa itu, _Juudaime_? Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang ingin _Juudaime_ katakan."

Tsuna menarik nafas, menyiapkan diri untuk memberitahu Gokudera. Tsuna yakin seratus persen jika ia akan menang taruhan dari Kurokawa. Siapa yang tidak tahu jika Gokudera adalah orang yang jenius? _Sangat_ jenius. Ia pasti tidak akan percaya dengan kata-kata Tsuna. Tsuna menyeringai dalam hatinya.

"Aku hamil, Gokudera- _kun_." Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Tsuna, diucapkan dengan tampang paling _innocent_ yang ia miliki dan dengan mata yang penuh binar harap—harapan agar ia menang taruhan. Namun Gokudera menyalah artikan.

Diam. Ya, diam, tidak ada yang bersuara. Gokudera mematung menatap Tsuna, dan sang _brunet_ menunggu reaksi sahabatnya

"..." Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Gokudera. Tsuna masih menunggu dengan sabar akan sanggahan Gokudera. _Sabar_ , _Tsuna_ , _sabar_. Itulah mantra yang Tsuna ucapkan. Hingga—

BUK!

 _Buk_? Tsuna keheranan. "GOKUDERA- _KUN_?!" Dan histris menjeritkan nama Gokudera ketika ia melihat pemuda bersurai silver itu jatuh tersimpuh menghantam jalan yang dibanjiri oleh air mata.

"Aku, aku—AKU TIDAK BERGUNA SEBAGAI TANGAN KANAN, _JUUDAIME_!" Gokudera memukuli aspal dengan tangannya. "BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENYEBUT DIRIKU PENJAGA JIKA AKU TIDAK BISA MENJAGA KESUCIAN _JUUDAIME_?! AKU GAGAL, AKU TIDAK BERGUNA, AKU INI AIB!"

 _Eh_ , _dia bicara apa_? Kini Tsuna yang mematung kebingungan, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan—jeritkan—Gokudera.

" _Juudaime_ beritahu aku siapa yang menghamilimu?" Ketika Gokudera bangun, ia mengguncang pundak Tsuna. "Beritahu aku siapa orang brengsek yang berani menodaimu, _Juudaime_? Aku akan meledakannya sampai mati karena berani menyentuhmu dengan tangan kotornya!"

"Ti—tidak—"

"Apakah dia bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu, _Juudaime_?" Gokudera sama sekali tidak mengijinkan Tsuna untuk bicara. Ia mengguncang bahu Tsuna tanpa mempedulikan wajah sang _Decimo_ yang tampak linglung.

 _Aku rasa ada yang salah disini_. Tsuna membatin keheranan. _Tidak_ , _tidak_ , _KENAPA_ _GOKUDERA_ -KUN _PERCAYA_?! Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya keras berusaha menapik kenyataan.

"Haruskah aku bertanggung jawab akan bayi itu, _Juudaime_? Aku akan dengan senang hati jika begitu!" Gokudera kini berucap dengan nada bahagia yang sangat jelas. "Izinkan aku untuk bertanggung jawab, _Juudaime_!"

Tsuna _facepalm_. Ia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. _Aku kira Gokudera_ -kun _jenius_!—dengan itu Tsuna masuk kedalam rumah dan meninggalkan Gokudera yang terus berkicau tentang tanggung jawab dan bayi.

Tsuna harus mencari orang lain untuk ditanya.

* * *

Jadi fic ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari salah satu fic di wattpad dengan judul _Pregnancy Is_ _No Joke_ milik _XxsecretbookxX_

Saya sudah bicara dengan orangnya, ini bukan story yang di translate, story saya akan beda dengannya. Hanya saja main idea tentang _pregnancy_ terinspirasi darinya :)

It's going to be **All27** fanfic yeeey! Saya bakal update setiap hari atau paling lama tiga hari, karena ini pendek.

So, mind to review?


	2. No, Yamamoto, No!

Kejadian dengan Gokudera sama sekali tidak membuat Tsuna menyerah. Ia tetap bersemangat untu membuktikan pada Kurokawa jika apa yang gadis itu katakan adalah salah. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya tidaklah aneh—Gokudera juga tidak aneh, Tsuna berprasangka baik saja jika saat itu Gokudera sedang bingung mungkin karena Bianchi memberikan _poison cooking_ pada Gokudera.

 _Haha_ , _kau salah Tsuna_!

Tsuna berjalan-jalan sepanjang Namimori berusaha mencari teman-temannya namun tidak menemukan siapapun. Ini aneh, kenapa jika dibutuhkan mereka tidak tampak? Tsuna membatin keheranan.

Jadi Tsuna memutuskan untuk menghampiri temannya. Ia berjalan dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu ketempat tujuannya, rumah Yamamoto. Tsuna tersenyum tidak sabar melihat sahabatnya yang penggila _baseball_ itu.

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Pregnancy Issues © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **All27 Fanfiction**

* * *

"Permisi." Tsuna dengan sopan masuk kedalam kedai sushi milik Yamamoto. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Yamamoto di balik etalase sedang memotong tuna. "Yamamoto!"

Sang remaja bersurai _raven_ itu menghentikan kegiatannya katika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sang _brunet_ sahabatnya— _ehm_ merangkap pujaan hati—datang ke kedainya. " _Yo_ , Tsuna! Duduklah."

Tsuna duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap ke etalase. "Kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Tsuna basa-basi.

"Tidak. Aku menggantikan _Oyaji_ sebentar. Ia sedang membeli sesuatu." Yamamoto tersenyum lebar. "Kau ingin makan sushi, Tsuna?"

Tsuna menggeleng, "Tidak, aku kesini untuk memberitahumu sesuatu Yamamoto." Ujarnya. Tsuna masih nekat sepertinya walau intuisinya mengatakan untuk berhenti.

Yamamoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memberitahuku?" Bingungnya. "Silahkan saja. Tapi tunggu, biar aku membuatkan sushi untukmu. Ini tuna yang segar, kau pasti suka!"

Tsuna tidak membantah ketika Yamamoto membuatkan sushi untuknya, menolak juga percuma pasti Yamamoto tetap akan membuatkan untuknya. Jadi ia diam dan menunggu dengan sabar Yamamoto yang membuatkan sushi untuknya.

Ketika Yamamoto selesai membuat dua porsi sushi, pemuda penggila _baseball_ itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Tsuna. "Ini Tsuna, makanlah. Ini tidak seenak buatan _Oyaji_ tapi masih bisa dimakan, haha."

Tsuna tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Jangan bicara seperti itu Yamamoto, kau sama seperti Ayahmu yang handal membuat sushi." Puji Tsuna. Ia menatap sushi buatan sahabatnya itu dengan berselera. Belum hendak Tsuna memakan sushinya, ia teringat tujuannya. "Ah!"

"Kenapa Tsuna?" Yamamoto yang sedang memakan sushinya berhenti dan melihat heran sahabatnya.

Tsuna menatap Yamamoto, dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar reaksi Yamamoto seperti yang ia harapkan. "Aku hamil."

"Hah?" Tangan Yamamoto yang hendak menyuapkan sushi ke mulutnya berhenti, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Harapan Tsuna adalah sahabatnya itu akan menyangkal, namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak pernah mengikuti Tsuna jadi jawaban Yamamoto membuat Tsuna menatap sahabatnya penuh ketidak percayaan.

"A—ha ha ha." Sungguh tawa yang tidak ikhlas keluar dari Yamamoto. "Selamat Tsuna! Wow, kau hamil dan—" Jeda sesaat. "Siapa yang melakukannya padamu, Tsuna?"

 _TIDAK_ , _TIDAK_ , _TIDAK_ , _YAMAMOTO_! Batin Tsuna menangis. _Bukan itu jawaban yang aku_ _mau darimu_! Tsuna rasanya ingin membenturkan keras kepalanya pada meja.

"Tsuna! Katakan padaku siapa Ayah dari bayi itu?" Sama seperti Gokudera, Yamamoto mengguncang bahu Tsuna keras. "Bisakah aku memotong orang yang menghamilimu?"

"Yamamoto, ini—"— _salah paham_.

"Bolehkah aku bertanggung jawab, Tsuna? Aku rela jadi Ayah dari bayimu, Tsuna."

Dan Tsuna hanya bisa, "..."

Setelah itu Tsuna segera meninggalkan Yamamoto yang meneriaki namanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan dua sahabatnya yang percaya begitu saja dengan kebohongan tidak masuk akal yang ia ucapkan. Tsuna harus mencari orang waras.

* * *

Pheew, sedikit terlambat XD

Karena 8027 merupakan salah satu pair terfavorit saya jadi menulis chap ini agak lucu dan canggung lol

Ada yang ship mereka juga? Haha

So, mind to review?


	3. The So-Called Strongest, Hibari-san!

Gokudera dan Yamamoto sama sekali tidak membuat _brunet_ kita tercinta menyerah untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Tsuna akan terus mencari orang yang akan menyangkal _berita bahagia_ yang ia sebarkan.

 _Kau salah jika kau masih melanjutkan ini Tsuna_.

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Pregnancy Issues © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **All27 Fanfiction**

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan Yamamoto begitu saja di kedainya, Tsuna memutuskan untuk kembali berkeliling Namimori untuk mencari temannya yang tidak percaya akan _kabar bahagia_ ini. Bicara tentang Namimori rasanya tidak lengkap jika tidak membawa satu orang yang _image_ nya sangat melekat dengan Namimori.

Hibari Kyoya.

Panjang umur sekali ketika Tsuna memikirkannya dan sang prefek langsung ada di depannya—tidak, tidak—berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Wajah Tsuna sudah memucat, ia ingin lari namun ia juga penasaran akan reaksi Hibari nanti.

 _Hibari_ -san _pasti tidak akan percaya_! Coba saja Tsuna.

" _Omnivore_."

"Hi—Hibari- _san_. Ada yang ingin aku—"

" _Kamikorosu_!"— _APA YANG AKU HARAPKAN DARI HIBARI_ -SAN?! Datang-datang langsung bilang ingin menggigit Tsuna sampai mati—tapi memang biasanya juga begitu. _MEMANGNYA SALAHKU_ _APA_?!

"Tu—tunggu, Hibari- _san_! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Hibari tetaplah Hibari, tidak mendengarkan perkataan Tsuna ia tetap mendekati mangsanya dan mengayunkan tonfa. Tsuna menggeleng keras, tangannya berusaha melindungi dirinya.

Percuma saja ia ingin membuat Hibari berhenti dengan kata-kata. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan remaja _raven_ _kuudere_ —salah, maksudnya sadis yang satu itu. Tsuna menangis dalam hati karena masih tidak mengerti dengan sang _Cloud Guardian_.

"AKU HAMIL!"

Hibari berhenti, Tsuna pun berhenti. Hibari diam, Tsuna diam memperhatikan Hibari. Dalam hati Tsuna ia berdoa agar Hibari tidak percaya kata-katanya. Hibari adalah _Penjaga_ nya yang terkuat. Sangat, sangat, _sangaaat_ kuat! Ia juga yang memegang kendali di Namimori jadi Tsuna yakin Hibari tidak akan percaya.

Hibari menggeram, " _Omnivore_ , hamil disaat kau masih menjadi siswa Namichuu adalah pelanggaran." _Hibari_ -san, _kau sungguh berkata seperti itu_?! Tsuna menggeleng tidak percaya. "Karena melanggar peraturan, bersiaplah untuk aku gigit sampai mati."

"Hibari- _san_ , kau sungguh-sungguh?" Tsuna sudah berniat lari karena merasakan aura pembunuh yang kuat.

 _Karena yang terkuat bukan berarti dia yang paling waras_. Tsuna _hopeless_. Hilang sudah harapannya.

"Nanas brengsek itu yang melakukannya padamu, jawab aku Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mata Tsuna melebar ketika mendengar apa yang Hibari katakan. Nanas brengsek itu—

"Mukuro?!" Tsuna menjerit tidak percaya dengan tuduhan tidak masuk akal Hibari. "Tidak! Hibari- _san_ ini salah—"

"Kau membiarkan dirimu di _rape_ oleh nanas _herbivore_ itu." Hibari mengayunkan tonfanya berjalan mendekati Tsuna yang makin lama semakin mundur untuk menjauhi Hibari. _Rape_? _Mukuro_? _Yang benar saja_! "Hingga kau sekarang hamil. Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa pemilikmu sebenarnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

 _Se_ — _seringaian itu_! Tsuna menatap Hibari horor. "TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK! Hibari- _san_ itu semua salah— _GYAAAAH_!" Hibari sukses menangkap Tsuna, Tsuna menggeliat sekuat tenaga untuk bisa lolos dari Hibari.

"Sepertinya kau harus menanggung anakku juga, _omnivore_." _TIDAK_ , _INI GILA_! _SIAPAPUN TOLONG_ _AKU_! Batin Tsuna menangis dan menjerit mendengar ucapan Hibari. Oh, sepertinya saat Tsuna kesusahan tidak ada siapapun yang datang. "Bersiaplah untuk aku _gigit_ sampai mati, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

 _TIDAAAAAAK_!—Tsuna belajar sesuatu hari ini; Hibari bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak kompromi. Kabar bahagia ini tidak disambut baik oleh Hibari dan menjadi masalah baru untuk Tsuna.

* * *

MY GREATEST-OTP! Oh, oh, finally! :'D

Untuk masukin Hibari kedalam scene macam ini sangat sangat sangaaat sulit. Mau buat si ganteng OOC tapi aneh, tapi lucu XD

Maaf kalau agak mengganjal, kalau ada yang mengganjal di chap ini mungkin karena kalian juga cinta HibaTsuna *gak nyambung*

Mind to review?


	4. Byakuran, bye!

Apa yang Hibari lakukan membuat Tsuna benar-benar _shock_ dan merasa terpukul. Untung saja ia bisa lari dari Hibari—saat ia masuk mode _HDW_ tentu—walau pakaian yang ia kenakan mejadi sedikit kusut dan menjadi agak melar karena ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hibari yang menariknya. _Okay_ , _okay_ , itu tidaklah sedikit.

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Pregnancy Issues © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **All27 Fanfiction**

* * *

Remaja dengan surai _brunet_ itu menghela nafas lelah. Setelah ia berhasil berlari—terbang dengan mode _HDW_ —menghindari Hibari, ia memutuskan untuk pulang untuk berganti baju. Ia tidak mau terlihat seperti korban _sekuhara_ —walaupun sebenarnya memang begitu.

Hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Intuisinya berteriak seperti; _LARI_ _TSUNA_ , LARI _DEMI HIDUP DAN MASA DEPANMU_! Namun terlambat sudah ketika—

"Ah, Tsunayoshi- _kun_!" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya pada Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi- _kun_ , Tsunayoshi- _kun_ , Tsunayoshi- _kun_ ~"

"Byakuran." Ia mendesah lelah. Tsuna mendekati Byakuran begitupula dengan pemuda bersurai putih itu. Byakuran berjalan sambil memakan marshmallow yang ia bawa membuat Tsuna berpikir jika itu adalah hal kekanakan.

"Wow, ini sangat langka! Tsunayoshi- _kun_ tidak kabur ketika aku memanggilmu." Sang pria bersurai putih berucap dengan nada jenaka seperti biasa. Memang benar Tsuna selalu kabur ketika melihat Byakuran, namun kali ini Tsuna tidak akan lari. Tsuna menatap Byakuran yang memakan marshmallownya dalam-dalam, ia menyiapkan diri untuk bertanya pada Byakuran.

Tsuna yakin Byakuran adalah orang yang sangat jenius. _Hella genius_. Dia bisa menjelajah ruang dan waktu, dia yang di masa depan berencana menghancurkan dunia dan membuat dunia baru. Jahat memang, tapi Byakuran yang ini tentu saja tidak. Intinya adalah dia adalah orang jenius dan Tsuna yakin jika Byakuran tidak akan percaya padanya.

"Umm, ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu." Tsuna memainkan jarinya ragu. "Uh, itu, sebenarnya aku hamil, Byakuran."

 _Wrong move_ , _Tsuna_. _Wrong move_.

Byakuran menatapnya dengan tatapan _shock_. Mulutnya terbuka memperlihatkan marshmallow yang telah dikunyah dan itu membuat Tsuna jijik. "Byakuran?"

Apa yang Byakuran katakan sukses membuat Tsuna berharap agar dia terlahir tuli. "Jadi program membuat anak kita sukses, Tsunayoshi- _kun_?" Bisik Byakuran penuh cinta. "Aku bilang juga kita tidak memerlukan kondom."

 _Program apa_ —? _Ko_ — _apa_?! _Okay_ , orang ini tidak waras. Ada apa tentang isu pria jenius yang menghancurkan dunia untuk memuat dunia baru yang sempurna?

"Jadi, kenapa kau baru memberitahukan kabar gembira ini? Berapa bulan sudah anak kita ada di perutmu, Tsunayoshi- _kun_." Dan ketika tangan Byakuran menyentuh perut datar Tsuna, sang _brunet_ memutuskan untuk menginjak kuat kaki Byakuran dan meninggalkan pemuda itu tersimpuh.

" _Jaa_ , Byakuran. Jangan pernah berharap untuk melihatku lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Tsunayoshi- _kun_ , tunggu! Kembali kesini, aku ingin menyapa anak kita!" Byakuran meraung sedih. "Tidak, jangan pergi, sayang! TIDAAAAK~"

Tidak. Tidak mau. Tidak akan pernah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai putih itu lagi. Seumur hidup. Byakuran benar-benar gila dan membuat Tsuna merinding ketakutan karena kata-katanya.

Tsuna memutuskan ia akan mandi tujuh kali untuk membersihkan diri dan batinnya.

* * *

JA JAAAANG~ BYAKUTSUNA!

Inilah alasan kenapa saya tidak menaruh fic ini di rate K xD

Maaf jika Byakuran terlalu vulgar. Belakangan ini saya jatuh cinta setengah mati sama pair ini, tapi karena 10027 adalah pair amat teramat langka (saya pikir ini lebih langka dibanding 8027) jadi saya buat ini dan berencana membuat fic 10027 lain.

Ada yang suka dengan pair ini juga? 10027 pair manis lho XD

Oh ya, happy 1827 Month!

Mind to review? :D


	5. Mukuro, too creepy!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Pregnancy Issues © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **All27 Fanfiction**

* * *

Kabur dari Byakuran untuk bertemu dengan Mukuro bukanlah hal yang bagus. Betul-betul bukan hal yang bagus dan Tsuna harusnya sadar itu. Seharusnya ia lari dari _illusionist_ yang selalu bilang tentang _aku-akan-mengambil-tubuhmu_ sebelum terjadi masalah. Seharusnya.

"Oya, oya, tidak biasanya kau dengan suka rela menghampiriku, Tsunayoshi- _kun_."

Bukan malah menghampirinya. Terkutuklah Kurokawa dan taruhannya! Sekarang rasa penasaran Tsuna untuk mencari orang waras lebih besar di banding rasa takutnya pada Mukuro. "Mukuro, hai."

"Kufufu, kau bahkan mengatakan _hai_ padaku. Kau sepertinya sudah siap memberikan tubuhmu padaku." Sungguh, Mukuro. Kau dan kata-katamu itu benar-benar _creepy_.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Tsuna segera menyangkalnya. " _Etto_ , aku hanya ingin memberitahukan satu hal padamu."

Dahi Mukuro mengerut, "Asal kau tahu saja, Tsunayoshi- _kun_. Jika ini berhubungan dengan mafia aku sama sekali tidak mau tahu." Ujarnya sinis. "Tapi jika ini ada hubungannya tentang aku boleh mengambil alih tubuhmu maka beritahu aku."

Tidak, orang ini benar-benar gila. Tsuna bergidik. "Bukan. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mafia. Atau tubuhku—dan berhentilah bertanya soal hal itu Mukuro. Itu aneh."

"Kufufu, tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti, Tsunayoshi- _kun_." Si rambut nanas pun meniup telinga Tsuna. "Aku akan mengambil tubuhmu."

"Mu—Mukuro, itu tidak penting." Tsuna mendorong wajah Mukuro agar menjauh darinya. "Aku kesini ingin memberitahumu kalau aku hamil!"

"..."

"...Mukuro?" Tsuna memastikan Mukuro masih hidup atau tidak.

Sang illusionist terpaku sesaat mendengar penyataan sang _Vongola Decimo_. Mata _bicolor_ nya menatap Tsuna dengan ketidak percayaan. "Kufufu, katakan padaku Tsunayoshi- _kun_ ; itu anakku 'kan?"

 _No_. _Nope_. Mukuro dan pertanyaannya sama-sama gila. "Oke, Mukuro, kau ternyata sama saja. Oh, aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu, _juga_."

"Sama saja? Juga? Apa maksudmu, Tsunayoshi- _kun_?!" Mukuro berteriak pada Tsuna yang berjalan menjauhinya. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, kembali dan jelaskan anak yang kau kandung itu!"

Tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Mukuro _illusionist_ hebat yang memiliki kekuatan _Six Paths of_ _Reincarnation_ percaya begitu saja kalau dia hamil? Lalu apa-apaan pengakuan itu? Tsuna mendengus kesal.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, sebaiknya kau kembali dan katakan padaku itu adalah anakku!"

Anak apa? Anak ilusi? Memangnya Mukuro tidak tahu jika laki-laki tidak bisa hamil? Daripada Tsuna semakin emosi, dia segera berlari dan meninggalkan Mukuro yang meraung di belakangnya.

Tsuna tidak akan melupakan jika Mukuro benar-benar orang _creepy_. Tidak heran Hibari sangat ingin menggigitnya sampai.

* * *

Terlalu memakan waktu lama buat chapter ini.

Thanks for reading :)

Mind to review?


	6. Sasagawa Sibling and Haru, Extreme!

Semua kegilaan ini tidak menyurutkan semangat Tsuna yang telah berapi-api. Lupakan soal kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, Tsuna tidak takut untuk menghadapi hal selanjutnya.

— _Mungkin_.

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Pregnancy Issues © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **All27 Fanfiction**

* * *

"Kyoko- _chan_!" Tsuna memanggil nama idola Namichuu itu. "Haru! _Oniisan_!" Juga sang _Sun_ _Guardian_ dan Haru.

 _Okay_ , _ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang normal_. Tsuna tersenyum lebar. _Oh_ , _we'll_ _see_ , Tsunayoshi.

"Hahi! Tsuna- _san_!" Haru menjerit kegirangan.

"Hai, Tsuna- _kun_." Kyoko tersenyum manis.

" _EXTREME_ , SAWADA!" Tsuna menutup telinganya ketika Ryohei berteriak. "KAU JUGA BEROLAH RAGA SORE, KAU _EXTREME_!"

" _Mou_ , _Oniichan_ , jangan berteriak seperti itu." Kyoko mengingatkan sang kakak. "Tsuna- _kun_ , maafkan _Oniichan_ ya?"

Tsuna tersenyum maklum, dia sudah terlalu biasa dengan seperti ini. "Ah, tidak masalah Kyoko- _chan_." Ujarnya. "Kalian habis darimana?"

"Haru dan Kyoko- _chan_ habis membeli kue- _desu_!" Haru tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan _paper bag_ pada Tsuna. "Tidak disangka Haru bertemu dengan Tsuna- _san_. Kyaaaah, pasti ini takdir- _desu_!" Haru berjingkrak-jingkrak _a la fangirl._

Tsuna hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ , keringat muncul dari pelipisnya. "Tidak seperti itu, Haru." _Aku_ _ingin tahu saja bagaimana reaksi kalian_ —

"Tidak biasanya kau sendiri, Sawada. Kemana _tako_ - _head_ dan Yamamoto?" Ryohei mencari-cari kemana keberadaan dua sahabat Tsuna yang lain.

"Ah, mereka tidak bersamaku." _Aku meninggalkan mereka yang bersikap aneh_. Tsuna mendadak kesal mengingat hal yang telah terjadi. "Lagipula aku kesini ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu."

"Hahi! Katakan saja, Tsuna- _san_. Haru akan mendengarkan semua yang Tsuna- _san_ katakan."

"Apa itu, Tsuna- _kun_?"

"Sawada, kau seperti dengan orang lain saja." Ryohei merangkul Tsuna. "Katakan padaku, aku _extreme_ dapat dipercaya!"

 _Kami_ - _sama_ , _aku harap ini tidak seerti sebelumnya_. Tsuna berdoa terlebih dahulu. Ia menarik nafas. "Aku hamil." Hembuskan nafas.

"..." Kyoko mengerjap. Haru ternganga. Ryohei mengerutkan dahi.

 _Okay_ , tuan super intuisi mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi.

"Selamat, Tsuna- _kun_!" Kyoko menjabat tangan Tsuna. "Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar kabar bahagia darimu, Tsuna- _kun_. Aku sangat bahagia!" Sang _school_ - _idol_ tertawa anggun dengan senyum lebar nan bahagia.

 _TIDAK KYOKO_ - _CHAAAAAN_! Batin Tsuna menangis.

"WOAAAAH, _EXTREME_ SAWADA!" Ryohei meninju tangannya keatas dengan mata berbinar. "ANAKMU AKAN MASUK KLUB _BOXING_ SETELAH LAHIR, _TO THE EXTREME_!"

 _Tidak Oniisan_ , _anak yang baru lahir tidak bisa bergulat_ — _TUNGGU_! _AKU_ _TIDAK HAMIIIIL_! Tsuna menggeleng tidak percaya karena Sasagawa bersaudara percaya begitu saja.

BUK!

 _Buk_? Tsuna mengernyit merasakan suatu hal yang familiar sekali. "HARU!"

Haru terjatuh tersimpuh, dengan air mata yang menetes dengan deras dari matanya. "Hahi! Hahi! Haru tidak salah dengar 'kan?!"

"Haru- _chan_!" Kyoko segera menrangkul Haru dan mengusap rambutnya. "Haru- _chan_ sudah jangan menangis."

"Hiks, Tsuna- _san_ hamil." Isak sang gadis. "Tsuna- _san_ hamil, cita-cita Haru menjadi istri mafia gagal- _desu_ , hiks!" Semakin banyak air mata yang keluar. "Siapa yang berani menghamili Tsuna- _san_ , HUWAAAAAA!" Tangisan Haru pecah.

Tsuna dilema, ia ingin menenangkan Haru tapi sudah terlanjur _unmood_ karena mereka bertiga percaya begitu saja dengan kehamilan palsu Tsuna. Dengan keputusan seksama—antara Tsuna dan kewarasannya—ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasagawa bersaudara yang sedang menenangkan Haru.

 _Okay_ , mari kita cari orang lain.

"SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILIMU, TSUNA- _SAN_?" Jerit Haru.

"Siapapun yang menghamili Sawada, dia orang yang _extreme_."

"Tsuna- _kun_ , siapa yang— _lho_ , kemana Tsuna- _kun_?"

* * *

Jujur saya ga bisa memasangkan Tsuna dengan Ryohei ataupun dengan girl chara OTL

Hope you all like this chapter, thank you for reading, see ya!


	7. Kokuyo Gank, Totally Creepy!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Pregnancy Issues © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **All27 Fanfiction**

* * *

Kokuyo _Gank_ , jika mendengar itu Tsuna jadi teringat dimana ia bertarung untuk pertama kalinya dengan serius. Ken, Chikusa, dan satu-satunya _Guardian_ perempuan di famili Tsuna.

Chrome Dokuro.

" _Bossu_." Suara lembut mengalun terdengar oleh telinga Tsuna. Siapa lagi yang memanggil Tsuna seperti itu selain Chrome.

"Chrome!" Tsuna tersenyum melihat Chrome yang berjalan menghampirinya. Namun itu semua tidak berlangsung lama ketika Tsuna melihat dua orang dibelakang Chrome.

"Oi, Vongola sampah!" Joshima Ken menunjuk wajah Tsuna. "Kau masih saja tampak mengesalkan _byon_."

"Ken, itu tidak baik." Pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu, Kakimoto Chikusa, menurunkan tangan Ken yang masih setia menunjuk Tsuna.

Sang _boss_ Vongola menciut. Sampai saat ini ia masih belum biasa dengan Ken juga Chikusa. Chrome yang melihat sang _boss_ tidak nyaman dengan keduanya langsung angkat bicara, "Ken, Chikusa, kalian menakuti _Bossu_."

"Kau diam saja!" Ken beralih membentak Chrome. "Karena Mukuro- _san_ meminta tolong padamu bukan berarti kau bisa memerintah kami seenaknya _byon_!"

 _Mukuro_? Tsuna mengernyit. Ia masih merasakan kekesalan dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam karena Mukuro telah melecehkan batinnya sebagai laki-laki—singkatnya Tsuna masih sebal karena Mukuro percaya ia hamil.

" _Bossu_." Panggil Chrome dengan suara yang kecil seperti biasa. Tsuna tersenyum pada salah satu _Mist Guardian_ nya. "Maafkan kami, _Bossu_."

Tsuna mengibaskan tangannya, "Ah, tidak, Chrome. Kalian tidak salah apa-apa." _Yang salah_ _adalah Mukuro_. Tsuna dendam rupanya. Ia berpikir untuk memberi tahu Chrome dan Ken juga Chikusa tentang ke _hamil_ annya, namun ia urungkan ketika ingat kejadian dengan Mukuro.

" _A_ — _anou_ , _Bossu_." Tsuna masih mempertahankan senyumnya sambil menatap Chrome. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

 _Sesuatu_? _Okay_ , sepertinya ini membuat Tsuna teringat akan sesuatu, yaitu _misi_ tersenyum lembut, "Silahkan saja, Chrome."

" _Bossu_ , aku tahu Mukuro- _sama_ pernah menjadi musuhmu, lawanmu. Mukuro- _sama_ juga selalu bilang jika ia akan mengambil tubuhmu."

Tsuna mengernyit keheranan, "Chrome, sebenarnya ada apa—"

" _Bossu_ , tolong biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku." Chrome yang pemalu mulai memudar sifat aslinya. " _Bossu_ mungkin takut pada Mukuro- _sama_ karena ia pernah menyakitimu dan teman-temanmu, memang benar Mukuro- _sama_ salah akan hal itu, namun Mukuro- _sama_ telah membayar semuanya di Vindice."

Tsuna makin tidak paham akan apa yang Chrome katakan, "Chrome—"

"TAPI _BOSSU_!" Chrome berteriak _out of chara_ membuat Tsuna mundur perlahan. "Mukuro- _sama_ juga membantu _Bossu_ bukan? Mukuro- _sama_ mungkin tidak secara gamblang mengatakan jika ia melindungimu, dia membantumu dalam diam _Bossu_! Mukuro- _sama_ melakukan itu untukmu!" Chrome mengatakannya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Tsuna panik. Memang benar Mukuro membantunya selama ini, walau terkesan tidak peduli namun dibalik semua itu Mukuro sangat _care_ pada Tsuna. _Okay_ , ini seperti dalam sebuah novel. "Chrome, aku berterimakasih pada Mukuro dan—"

"Mukuro- _sama_ sangat peduli padamu, _Bossu_. Dia melindungimu dengan caranya sendiri. Dia membenci mafia, namun dia membantu seorang mafia, itu semua untukmu, _Bossu_!" Chrome menatap Tsuna dengan kilat mata penuh semangat tidak seperti biasanya.

Tsuna sudah mulai galau dan menyesal memperlakukan Mukuro dengan jahat. "Aku minta maa—"

"Mukuro- _sama_ adalah seorang _illusionist_ hebat. Dia juga pasti akan menjadi suami dan Ayah yang hebat, _Bossu_!"

— _Apa katanya_?

"Jadi tolong, biarkan Mukuro- _sama_ menikahimu dan menjadi Ayah dari bayi yang ada didalam perut _Bossu_." _WHAT THE HELL_?!

Tsuna menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Setelah yang ia jabarkan panjang lebar dan membuat Tsuna menyesal, Chrome hanya meminta ia menerima Mukuro sebagai suaminya? _AKU TIDAK MAU_ — _LAGIPULA AKU TIDAK HAMIL_!

Berbeda dengan Chrome yang menatapnya dengan binar pengharapan, " _Bossu_ , kau tidak bisa memisahkan anak dengan Ayahnya. Berikan Mukuro- _sama_ kesempatan, aku jamin dia adalah suami terbaik!"

 _Okay_ , ternyata Chrome benar-benar Mukuro dan Tsuna _hardship_. _Good job_ , Chrome.

"Tapi, Chrome—"

" _Bossu_ , Mukuro- _sama_ bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik. Aku juga akan senang hati bermain dengan keponakanku. Ken juga Chikusa akan menyayangi anakmu dan Mukuro- _sama_."

"Kami mencintai anak Mukuro- _san byon_!" Ken berjingkrak senang, Chikusa mengangguk setuju. Tsuna positif menganggap mereka gila.

"Kufufu, aku akan menjadi suami yang baik, Tsunayoshi- _kun_."

"HIIIIEEE! MUKURO?!" Tsuna menjerit ketika Mukuro meniup tengkuknya. Sang ilusionis secara misterius ada dibelakang Tsuna. "KENAPA KAU DISINI?!"

"Aku ingin melamarmu." Mukuro tersenyum. Ia menatap ketiga rekannya. "Terimakasih untuk kalian, terutama untukmu, _my dear_ Chrome."

Chrome tersenyum senang, "Apapun untuk Mukuro- _sama_ , _Bossu_ , dan anak kalian."

Tsuna menggeram. Ternyata Mukuro dalang dibalik semua ini, ia yang meracuni otak polos Chrome. Andai Tsuna tahu, Chrome tidak se- _pure_ yang ia pikirkan."Mukuro, jangan pernah bertemu denganku lagi!"

"Oya oya, itu kejam, Tsunayoshi- _kun_." Masa bodo, kejam atau apapun itu yang Tsuna mau hanya menjauhi Mukuro.

"Tsunayoshi- _kun_ , kau tidak boleh berlari saat hamil."

"Mukuro- _sama_ , apa tidak apa kita tidak mengejar _Bossu_?"

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Nagi."

 _Totally creepy_.

* * *

Yeaaah Mukuro, kau datang lagi XD

Saya selalu berpikir jika Kokuyo Gank pasti akan membantu Mukuro untuk mendapatkan Tsuna, and yeah, Chrome is a fujoshi, 6927ship XD

Hope you guys like this chapter. Bye~


	8. The Greatest Hitman, My Tutor!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Pregnancy Issues © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **All27 Fanfiction**

* * *

Tsuna bukanlah orang yang hebat, atau pintar. Hampir seluruh siswa sekolah memanggilnya dengan julukan dame-Tsuna. Tsuna tidak keberatan dengan semua itu, asalkan hidupnya tentram, normal, Tsuna sudah senang sekali.

" _Chaos_."

Sampai _chaos_ datang mengacaukan hidup normal Tsuna. Siapa lagi jika bukan tutornya, Reborn, sang ex- _Sun Arcobaleno_.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna memekik kaget ketika melihat pria jangkung tiba-tiba berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "A—apa yang kau lakukan disini, Reborn?" Yap. Reborn yang sekarang bukanlah Reborn yang terjebak dalam tubuh bayi, kini ia sudah kembali dengan tubuh aslinya.

"Seorang _boss_ mafia tidak memekik, _dame_ -Tsuna." Reborn menggeram kesal. Ia menepuk kepala muridnya. "Aku mendengar sesuatu yang menarik hari ini."

Oh, tidak, perasaanku sungguh tidak enak. Setetes keringat dingin sudah keluar dari pelipis Tsuna. "A—apa?"

Reborn menyeringai, Tsuna sadar jika itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk jiwa dan raganya. "Aku mendengar kabar kehamilan."

Wajahpenuh tanda tanya dikeluarkan oleh Tsuna, "Hamil?" Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya. Oh, dia kembali teringat dengan taruhannya dengan Kurokawa. Tsuna juga kembali teringat dengan para Guardiannya plus Byakuran dan Kyoko juga Haru yang percaya begitu saja ia hamil. Mengingatnya Tsuna jadi ingin membekukan mereka dengan Chiten.

Tsuna menatap Reborn sangat dalam. _Okay_ , Reborn itu spartan tutor, jika dibanding dengan Satan, Reborn tentu lebih kejam. Dia bilang jika ia seorang _Greatest Hitman_ _in the_ _World_ —lupakan _cosplay_ yang selalu aneh walau ia sudah kembali dengan tubuh aslinya yang merupakan pria berkepala tiga dan itu sangat tidak pantas. Tsuna akan membawa topik ini kembali dengan harapan Reborn tidak akan percaya. "Ah, iya, soal hamil—"

"Aku tidak menyangka muridku hamil di usia muda." Aura gelap sekarang keluar dari Reborn. "Che, kenapa aku bisa lengah sampai kau hamil."

 _BOHONG_ , _SEMUA INI BOHONG_! Tsuna menatap Reborn antara tidak percaya dan kaget, "Reborn, kau perca—"

"Mukuro atau Byakuran, Tsuna?" Reborn bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Tsuna mengerutkan alisnya, "Ma—Maksudmu apa, Reborn?"

Sang hitman mendecih, " _Mahluk_ yang menghamilimu, Mukuro atau Byakuran? Mereka adalah mahluk paling mesum—" Reborn berhenti dan meralat perkataannya, "Oh, semua _mahluk_ yang ada disekelilingmu mesum jika itu menyangkut dirimu."

Tsuna menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, "Tidak, tidak, Reborn! Ini semua tidak seper—"

"Katakan padaku, _dame_ -Tsuna," Leon berubah menjadi pistol, dan Reborn menodongkannya pada Tsuna. "Aku akan menembak mereka, tepat di _masa depan_ mereka."

 _M_ - _Masa_ _depan_! Tsuna merasa horor juga merinding dengan perkataan Reborn, "HIIIE! JANGAN REBORN!" Jeritnya. "Mereka tidak melakukan itu, Reborn! Aku tidak—"

"Diam _dame_ -Tsuna." Reborn menyentil pelan dahi sang murid, tidak seperti biasanya dan itu membuat Tsuna kebingungan. "Jika kau tidak mau mengaku, akan aku cari tahu sendiri." Dengan itu, Reborn melangkah menjauh dari Tsuna. "Untuk saat ini aku akan memberitahu _Nono_ tentang calon _Boss_ Vongola ke sebelas."

Tsuna membelalak. Ke sebelas? Jika dia yang ke sepuluh, maka yang ke sebelas—"TIDAK! REBORN JANGAN! TIDAAAAK!"

Reborn menoleh, "Oh, _dame_ -Tsuna, sebaiknya kau jangan menikah dengan orang lain."

"A—apa?! Aku tidak—maksudku belum mau menikah, Reborn!"

Sang hitman tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Karena kau hanya akan menikah dengan Renato Sinclair."

"Rena—siapa? Oi, Reborn! REBOOOORN!" Tsuna berusaha mengejar sang tutor yang sudah menghilang dengan cepat. Tsuna jatuh tersimpuh, "Reborn, kau tidak mungkin memberitahu _Kyuudaime_ soal kehamilanku 'kan? AKU TIDAK HAMIL!" Tsuna _desperate_.

 _Okay_ , Tsuna merasa menyesal dengan kebohongannya sendiri.

* * *

Renato Sinclair, nama asli Reborn kekeke, sumpah namanya ganteng banget ya.

Tadinya ga niat buat versi Adult!Reborn, tapi kebetulan karena ada yang review juga mau Arcobaleno versi adult, jadi buat ini dulu. Adult!Arcobaleno x Tsuna menyusul ya keke

Hope you like it.


	9. My Big Brother, Dino-san!

Setelah bertemu dengan Reborn, Tsuna kembali melangkahkan kakinya entah menuju kemana, namun yang pasti ia masih setia mencari orang yang akan menyangkal kehamilannya.

Tsuna menghela nafas. _Ah_ , _sepertinya sangat mustahil_.

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Pregnancy Issues © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **All27 Fanfiction**

* * *

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna sontak menoleh mendengar ada yang meneriakkan namanya. Ia melihat orang yang sangat tidak asing untukknya; _blonde_ , tinggi, dan juga _boss_ mafia, berlari kearah Tsuna dengan kecepatan penuh. "Tsunaaaa!"

 _Ah, lihat siapa lagi yang datang._

Tsuna mengerjap, "Dino- _san_?" Bola matanya membelalak ketika melihat Dino yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dalam larinya. "Dino- _san_ hati-ha—"

BUK

"Aaaagh—oww! Ouch!" Sudah terlambat. Dino sudah tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dengan itu Cavallone _Don_ meraung penuh kesakitan.

Tsuna yang merasa prihatin dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai Kakaknya itu langsung berlari membantu Dino. "Dino- _san_ , kau tidak apa?" Tsuna berusaha membantu Dino berdiri.

Dino mendongkak dan tersenyum canggung, "Ahaha, tidak, aku tidak apa." Sang _blonde_ mengusap tengkuknya dengan rasa malu. "Ini sudah biasa."

 _Iya_ , _biasa_. Tsuna tersenyum maklum. _Biasa jatuh maksudnya_. "Eh, tapi Dino- _san_ kenapa ada disini?" Tsuna bertanya ketika menyadari mengapa _Boss_ Cavallone itu ada di Jepang.

"Ah, eh—" Dino tersentak ketika ia mengingat tujuannya jauh-jauh terbang dari Italia ke Jepang. Cavallone _Don_ tersebut langsung mengguncang bahu Tsuna. "Tsuna, ayo ikut denganku!"

Tsuna menegang kaget karena perbuatan Dino, "Hiie!" Pekiknya. "Di—Dino- _san_ , memang aku harus ikut kemana?" Tanya Tsuna heran juga sedikit takut.

"Ikut aku ke Italia, Tsuna. Kau akan aman disana." Dino mencengkram bahu Tsuna membuat sang _brunet_ mengerang perih. "Aku akan menjagamu disana, Tsuna!"

"Ouch, sakit, Dino- _san_." Tsuna berusaha menurunkan tangan Dino dari pudaknya. Dino yang menyadari ia menyakiti adiknya langsung melepaskan cengkramannnya. _Kenapa orang_ _di_ _sekelilingku sepertinya sangat brutal_?—itulah yang Tsuna pikirkan.

"Ma—maafkan aku, Tsuna." Sesalnya. Dino menatap Tsuna khawatir. "Maaf, aku tidak sadar menyakitimu."

Tsuna tersenyum maklum, "Tidak, tidak masalah, Dino- _san_." Maklum Tsuna. " _Anou_ , jadi kenapa aku harus ke Italia?"

Dino kembali terlonjak. Ia menatap Tsuna dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Tsunaaa! Tsuna _ku_ yang malang." Dino mulai terisak. "Kau ikut aku ke Italia dan aku akan melindungimu, Tsuna."

Tsuna mengerutkan dahi bingung, "Melindungi? Melindungi dari apa?" Bingungnya. "Ti—tidak mungkin ada yang mau membunuhku 'kan, Dino- _san_?"

Dino menggeleng, tangannya mengusap matanya yang berair—air mata. "Bukan! Ini lebih parah dari itu!"

Tsuna membelalak, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Lebih parah dari membunuh itu apa? Memutilasi? Kremasi? "APA?" Jeritnya tidak percaya. "Le—lebih parah? Bohong." Tsuna bergetar ketakutan.

Dino mengangguk, "Maka dari itu, kau harus ikut denganku, Tsuna." Dino menarik nafas. "Kau akan ikut aku ke Italia, dan kita akan menikah disana. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji."

"Bai—" Tsuna langsung berhenti. "Apa?" Ia merasakan ada suatu kejanggalan dalam kalimat yang terucap begitu manis dari mulut Dino.

"Kita akan menikah dan aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji, Tsuna." Ulang Dino.

Iya, tidak perlu Dino ulang juga Tsuna sudah tahu. Dia tidak salah dengar— _TAPI KENAPA MENIKAH_?! Batin Tsuna histeris. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku akan menikahimu, menggantikan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab padamu, Tsuna." Sang _brunet_ makin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Dino. _Orang tidak bertanggung jawab_? "Daripada orang lain yang menikah denganmu, aku lebih baik Tsuna!"

"Tu—tunggu, Dino- _san_. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun dulu." Tsuna mengibaskan tangannya. "A—aku belum mau menikah—tunggu, bertanggung jawab?"

 _Okay_ , _Mr_. _Intuition_ bilang jika ada suatu yang tidak beres dengan semua ini. Tsuna rasa ia tidak ingin mengetahui hal selanjutnya.

"Kau hamil, Tsuna, orang yang membuatmu begitu tidak mau bertanggung jawab 'kan?"

"..." _Oh yeah_ , dia hamil, bagaimana Tsuna bisa lupa. _Okay_ sekarang semua orang sepertinya percaya. "Dino- _san_ , kau pikir aku sungguh—"

Hal selanjutnya yang Tsuna dengar membuat dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Aku mau bertanggung jawab, Tsuna. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan aku akan melindungimu juga calon anak kita."

Dino melamarnya, _banzaii_!

 _Kenapa semua harus jadi begini_?! Sebelum Tsuna menangis frustasi, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang Cavallone _Don_ tersebut. _Aku kira Dino_ -san _seorang_ _Kakak yang pengertian_.

"Tsunaaa! Bagaimana jawabanmu? Aku akan menjagamu dan bertanggung jawab!" Raung Dino yang tertinggal di belakang Tsuna.

Tsuna berhenti dan menoleh, "Dino- _san_ , aku pikir kau sosok Kakak yang pengertian. Tapi—" _Sudahlah_ , Tsuna sudah lelah. Ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Dino.

Dino mematung mendengar apa yang terucap dari mulut Tsuna. _Kakak yang pengertian_. _Kakak_. _Kakak_. Dino memucat, ia tertunduk depresi. Tsuna menganggapnya hanya sebagai Kakak. Ini namanya _brother_ - _zone_.

* * *

Untuk **NamikhraKyra** , saya pas baca review kamu dan ada request D27 saya langsung teriak kegirangan XD

Dear, ini D27, yatta, ada juga yang lirik D27 X'D /kamu ga konsisten

Buat readers yang lain juga yang suka rela fav/follow story ini saya benar-benar berterimakasih banyak :'D *bow*

Hope you guys like this chapter. Ciao!


End file.
